fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Go! Gamers Pretty Cure/Trivia
Here are the trivia facts to the Go! Gamers Pretty Cure Series listed. Story Trivia *Go! Gamers Pretty Cure is the first season to feature videogames as main theme. *Compared to newer Pretty Cure seasons, the series is way deeper, having a deeper plot. *Compared to other seasons of Pretty Cure, Go! Gamers Pretty Cure has the Cure with the most tragic past, having to face death of various family and growing without a parent or a mother to take care of her. *Initially not was planned to Ki be a princess and have this personality, the initial idea was Ki be just a normal girl with a gentle and cheerful personality, but Akimichi Lydia decided give to more personality and history for the character. Character Trivia Odayakana *Momoko is the Cure with the longer name, while the other Cures has their names with two or one syllables. *Unlike the canon seasons, the Cures are rather called "Gamer warriors" or than "legendary warriors" *Every main Cure has a special talent or hobby: **Momoko play guitar. **Eri is very sporty and also practice Karate. ** Ayame is very good in races. **Ki is very good at singing and dancing. **Ia can cook. *Every main Cure has a favorite game genre and game franchise: **Momoko's favorite game genre is platform and Mario is her favorite franchise. **Eri's favorite game genre is fighting and Street Fighter is her favorite franchise. **Ayame's favorite game genre is running but her favorite game franchise is Sonic. **Ki's favorite game genre is RPG and Pokémon is her favorite franchise. *Ia's favorite game genre is platform and Kirby is her favorite franchise. *The first four Cures has a catchphrase: **Momoko - I will do my best, Okeydokey! **Eri - ____is like arm, some peoples not have **Ayame - Beat me if you're able! **Ki - I'm not a brat! *Go! Gamers Pretty Cure is the first season since Heartcatch Pretty Cure! to have no Cure with -kawa in the last names. *Go! Gamers Pretty Cure is the season to have a romantic relationship between a Pretty Cure and a villain. *Tsuna gets called of "Tsuna Friendzone" *Fans of the season create a special anime with Tsuna as the main character, Akimichi Lydia likes the idea and decide to make it canon. Villain *The three main commanders fight against a Cure for some reason: **Pussy fight because she feels betrayed. **Minor fight because he don't want to feel an emotional pain again. **Noir fight because he don't need to work so hard. *Every villain comes from Dreamland or some country towards Dreamland. *Minor's name can write the word "Noir" if you change the order of the letters and remove the 'M'. *Pussy's name would originally be "Pride". *The three main commanders has some title: **Pussy gets called of "Purple Sorceress, Princess of despair" **Minor gets called of "Mr. Smarter" **Noir gets called of "Lazy Mind" Name Trivia *Ki and Eri are the character with the longer surnames. *With the original names, the vowel" i" is present in every name of the main cures: **Mar'i'''a **Er'i'ka **M'i'k'''i' **K'i' **'I'a Item Trivia *The Cartridges are similar to Nintendo DS cartridges. *The GameStick are based on the Cure Sticks from Fresh! Pretty Cure. *The three special Cartridges are based on the Three Golden Cartridges. Location Trivia *Lavender has the name based on Lavender Town from Pokémon Red and Blue for Game Boy. *Dreamland has the name based on the Dream Land from Kirby. *The Dreamland Castle has a appearance very similar to the Hyrule Castle from The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time. Attack Trivia *The Final Smash attacks are similar to the Fresh attacks in Fresh! Pretty Cure. *The Cures (except for Ki) enter the Konami Code before purity the enemy during their first purification attack. More Trivia *Akimichi Lydia and Minazuki Erika though of a Next Generation series with the main Cures children as the main characters and new Cures. *Go! Gamers Pretty Cure has a spin-off called Tsuna's Adventure, the spin-off is very similar to Naruto SD: Rock Lee no seishu no Full-Power ninden. Seiyuu Trivia : Main Article: Go! Gamers Pretty Cure/Voice Actors Cures Seiyuu *Yoshida Momoko share her seiyuu with Queen Mirage from Happiness Charge Pretty Cure, Kouda Mariko. *Asuka Eri share her seiyuu with Yuri Sakazaki from The King of Fighters, Horie Kaori. *Hayato Ayame share her seiyuu with Aono Miki from Fresh! Pretty Cure. *Kaminari Ki share her seiyuu with Nijino Yume from Aikatsu! Stars, Tomita Miyu. *Hibana Ia share her seiyuu with Uzumaki Himawari from Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Hayami Saori. Villain Seiyuu *Pussy shares her seiyuu with Kurokawa Ellen from Suite Pretty Cure ♪, Toyoguchi Megumi. *Minor shares his seiyuu with Okumura Rin from Ao no Exorcist, Nobuhiko Okamura. *Noir shares his seiyuu with Nara Shikamaru from Naruto, Showtaro Morikobu. *Sombre shares his seiyuu with Kurama from Naruto, Genda Tesshō. *Virgo shares her seiyuu with Akagi Towa from Go! Princess Pretty Cure, Sawashiro Miyuki. *Libra shares her seiyuu with Lapis Lazuli in the Japanese dub of Steven Universe, Hayamizu Risa. *Cirene shares her seiyuu with Temari from Naruto, Romi Park. Mascot Seiyuu *Luma shares her seiyuu with Pikachu from Pokémon, Ikue Ōtani. Support Characters Seiyuu *Sawashiro Tsuna share his seiyuu with Tsunayoshi Sawada from Katekyo Hitman Reborn, Kokubun Yukari. *Hajime Osana shares her seiyuu with... *Yoshida Aiko shares her seiyuu with Sailor Saturn from Sailor Moon Crystal S, Minahuchi Yoko. *Yoshida Teruko shares his seiyuu with... *Yoshida Umeko shares her seiyuu with Nohara Rin from Naruto Shippuden, Terada Haruhi. *Asuka Erika shares her seiyuu with Uzumaki Kushina from Naruto Shippuden, Shinohara Emi. *Asuka Eric shares his seiyuu with Namikaze Minato from Naruto Shippuden, Morikawa Yoshiyuki. *Hayato Kiyomi shares her seiyuu with Aono Remi from Fresh! Pretty Cure. *Hayato Aozora shares his seiyuu with... *Hayato Amy shares her seiyuu with Tenten from Naruto, Tamura Yukari. *Kaminari Yayoi shares her seiyuu with Kagamine Rin from Vocaloid, Shimoda Asami. *Queen Arial shares her seiyuu with Namikaze Sayuri from Yūrei no mori: Gogo 5-ji no rei, Asano Masumi. *Aono Hitteki shares her seiyuu with Sakuraba Rola (que nome errado) from Aikatsu! Stars, Asai Ayaka. *Amagawa Hotaro shares her seiyuu with Sailor Venus from Sailor Moon Crystal, Fukami Rica. Category:Go! Gamers Pretty Cure Category:User:SmokyQuartz97 Category:Akimichi Lydia Category:Minazuki Erika